A Dark Past Revealed
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: It's Rouge's birthday.But for Dragon,things could not get any worse.When her birthday comes,will she enjoy it?If not,can Shadow change her mind?Rated T for swearing and blood. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is most likely going to be a 4 or 5 chapter has random moments,weird sayings,and dark 'll mostly have Shadow/Dragon,but threr will be minor Sonamy,Knuxouge,Crails,and you like it please give me a good or nice you don't like it or don't understand what's going on,then let me how,Time for the disclaimer:I only own Dragon,Ash,Fang,Tree,Saber,Smoke,Aniu,Fluffy,Cocoa,Zoie,and all the other characters you never even heard right let's start!

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A grey cat was running through the streets of Station Square. He was holding a small box with wraping paper covering it. '_Damnit,I'm not gonna make it on time!Wy does this girl have to live in that apartment room!It's too high up!_' He though angerily.'_When and if I make it,I'm gonna tell her she needs to all of us can run as fast as her!_' When he finally made it to her apartment, he looked about ready to pass out. Thank God someone opened the door for him.

"Oh, hi Ash. What's with the rush?" A black hedgehog asked him. It was none other than his closest friend Dragonclaw, or Dragon since that was the only thing she let everyone call her. Ash looked up at her with pierceing amber eyes. His sides were heaving to try to get some oxygen back in his lungs. How he felt like cussing her into next week, but he was too tired to even try.

"You....need.....to....move to....a closer apartment." He said in between breaths. Dragon held back a giggle at her long-time companion. She found it funny to watch him try to regain breath and try to cuss her out at the same time. She sat him down on the couch and took the present from him. "For Rouge?" She asked as she quietly and carefully but it away. Ash nodded. He wanted to get his gift to her house as soon as possible. Dragon started to giggle. Ash looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" He asked, obviviously confused. Dragon shook her head. "Nothing. Just remembering when you wanted to give Snow her gift on time once." She let out a small laugh. It was true Ash had tried to give Snow, Dragon's little sister, her birthday gift on time. He too remembered the young white-fured hedgehog laughing at him. It made him feel embarrassed just thinking about it. "Well, I'd better wake Shadow up. I've told him a thousand, mabe a million times before to not take naps during the day or sleep in." Dragon had been living with Shadow and Rouge for the past year now, and was used to complaining about the habits Shadow has.

"I'm already up." A voice was heard from the back room of the apartment. There was no doubt that the voice belonged to Shadow. "Then get your black-fured ass out of bed!" Dragon shouted towards the room. Ash was a little too used to listening to their fights. It seemed to him that it was a part of life for those two. "No." Came Shadow's simple reply.

"Get out of the goddamn bed or else!" Dragon threated. Ash knew all too well what was going to happen. "Or else what?" Shaow called. He was teasing her, and doing a pretty good job of it. Dragon stormed to his room, and shoved the door open. There Shadow sat, very content with himself. Dragon, due to her powers, grew out her tail to the size of a dragon's tail. She thrashed her tail around until it caught him.

'_Oh, crap.'_ Was all he could think about.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

So,did you like it? If not then don't be afraid to say so. I like all reviews,even if they aren't nice. Any how,do review!

Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017


	2. Chapter 2

******Hi and I've updated! Anyhow, let's start!**

* * *

'_How did I get myself into this?_' A black hedgehog thought. This hedgehog was none other Shadow the Hedgehog. He was currently hanging from a window on the tenth story of an apartment building. His only means of staying alive was another black hedgehog holding him. This hedgehog was his friend Dragon.

"I'll let you back in if you promise not to try that crap again." Dragon said. She had a look of enjoyment and anger. Oh how much Shadow loved that look, even more when it was directed towards him.

"Not on your life." He said. Shadow felt her grip loosen.

"How about on _your_ life?" His friend asked. She was slowly loosening her grip on him. He could die any minute!

"Alright, I promise! Just let me back in!" His plea worked. When she pulled him in, he started to hear snickering. It was their friend Ash. He soon started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless!" The grey cat said. He only calmed down when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Shadow said. When he opened the door another friend of theirs walked in. It was Tree the Cat.

"Hey guys. How has it been?" She said when she came in and handed her present to Dragon. Ash started to laugh once more, which earned him a hit on the head.

"I hung Shadow out the window." Dragon said. She looked over to Shadow with a playful look on her face. He, in turn, responded with a light, near invisible, blush. Tree shook her head.

"Dragon, what have I told you about hanging people out windows?"

"Not to do it."

"Then why did you hang Shadow out the window?"

"He pissed me off. What was I supposed to do?"

"Hit him on the head."

Shadow hit Ash on the head once more for his latest comment. Even though he was in pain, the feline managed to continue to laugh. This only made Shadow want to kill him more. He shot Ash an immense death glare. This shut him up. For about two minutes.

"Shut up already! It's over with!" Shadow shouted at him. This time Ash contained his laughter.

"I'm suprised. I don't have a headache." Dragon said. Everyone in the room gave her weird looks. "What? It's just whenever Ash comes by and laughs like an idiot I get a headache." Just as Tree was abut to reply to Dragon's strange statement, there was a knock at the door.

"Your turn." Shadow said, motioning to Dragon. When she answered the door, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Scourge, Silver, Blaze, and Fang came in. They all gave their gifts to Dragon. She shot them all death glares.

"You know Silver, you should help me out once in a while." She said when she came back.

"Why should I?" He asked her.

"Because your my brother, my twin at that!"

"Doesn't mean I have to help you." That earned him a smack on the head.

The room burst into laughter. Silver turned to his twin sister. He felt like attacking her, but remembering their last fight he deciced against it.

"Laugh it up." He said, "But I'm gonna get ya back."

"Well, I'll leave you alone if you help me every now and then!" His sister told him.

"I think we should set up the party." Tails said. Everyone nodded in response.

"That is, if Dragon doesn't hang me out the window again." Everyone erupted into laughter once more.

"Watch out Shads, I just might." She said, teasingly.

"You do know that I was just letting you have your moment." He said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." Suddenly he was pinned down on the floor.

"That's it!" He shouted as he got up and started attacking Dragon.

"Bring it!"

Everyone just sat downon either the couch or on one of the chairs watching their friends fight. Since they knew it would end in a tie, they just waited.

* * *

** Am I doing good so far? Please tell me in a review. I would highly enjoy it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! This fight might be epic. You have to say that for yourselves. Also, this will mark the first time I use flashbacks. Let's start!**

* * *

Two black hedgehogs were fighting in a fairly large apartment on the tenth floor. One of the hedgehogs threw out a clawed punch, which made the other gain a few good cuts to it's side.

"Damn Dragon, that hurt!" He said. His opponent gave him an amused smile.

"You brought it upon yourself Shads! You know you did!" She said. Dragon tryed to land another cut to his side, but he gave her a decent sized slash on her arm. She breathed out a hiss of pain. Shadow pounced on her and pushed to the ground, but she brung him down as well. Their friends were doing nothing to stop them. They were sitting on the couch and in the chairs while they fought. Sonic had the TV remote in his hands. He passed over a channel that had a music video playing. When he turned it to that channel, his friends stoped fighting and looked at the TV.

"Turn it back! Turn it back!" They yelled at him. They all gave them funny looks.

"What?" One of them asked. "We like that song." Sonic shrugged and turned it back. The music video was _It's Terror Time Again_, and once he turned it back to it, Shadow and Dragon resumed their fight, fueled by the song.

Their attacks synced perfectly with the beat of the song. When the song ended, the two hedeghogs were very cut-up, blooded, and in obvious pain. They were panting heavily, their sides heaving with the breaths they took in.

"Can we set up the party now?" Ash asked them. They both nodded and sat down.

"After we catch our breath." Dragon said. Two minutes later, the party was coming to. Shadow and Dragon worked together making the cake, while Sonic and Amy were blowing up balloons. Ash and Tree were setting up the presents table and putting the presents on it while making sure the table didn't fall. Tails and Cream were hanging streamers up, and Knuckles and Fang were making sure everyone was on task, and that Shadow and Dragon didn't fight. About an hour later, everything was ready.

"We need to clean up," Dragon said, referring to her and Shadow. "We did a number on ourselves, huh?" Her black furred friend nodded. After they were cleaned up, Sonic suggested they tell everyone their about themselves while they waited for Rogue. Dragon wanted to decline, but her brother pushed her into doing it. She suddenly rememered something from her past that she never wanted to remember.

**Flashback: 13 years ago (A/N This chapter takes place a month before Dragon and Silver's 18th birthday)**

There was carnage everywhere you stepped. Five hedgehogs were running thourgh the small village, trying to escape the blood and death.

"Silver, come on! Hurry!" A white furred hedgehog told another silver furred one. The littler of the two silver furred hedgehogs was running in an akward way, trying not to trip on his own feet.

"Silv, come here!" A small black furred hedehog yelled to him. He grabbed onto her hand and was suddenly running faster than he ever had before.

"Dragon, thanks!" He said. The small group of hedgehogs was suddenly halted by two foxes. The fox duo brought out knives and pointed them at the group.

"Kids, get somewhere safe," The elder male hedgehog said, "We'll handle this."

"Grandpa Plantinum, no! You and Granma Shade might get hurt!" The green hedgehog said.

"Scourge, we'll be alright. We just care about you're safety at the moment, okay?" The dark furred female said. Suddenly, the foxes lunged at the two old hedeghogs, aiming at their throats.

"Grandma, Grandpa, NO!!!" The three children screamed as the elder throats wer slashed at. With his last strength, Plantinuim grabbed the knife from his attaker's hand and stabbed both him and his partner. With both foxes dead, he collapsed.

"Grandpa, no! Please get up!" Dragon said. He looked at her with sad, dieing eyes.

"Dragon, I'm sorry. But you had to live. You and your brothers can make a difference in this cruel world. Stay... strong.....Dragon." He said. Both of her grandparents died in front of her, and she started to cry uncontrolably.

**End of Flashback**

Dragon had begun crying from the hash memory. Everyone was alarmed because no one had said a thing to make her cry.

"Dragon, what's wrong?" Shadow asked. He, out of the entire group, was the most concerned, for he hated to see the one he loved cry. The tears only started to come faster than before, staining her face in the process.

"Dragon, tell me, what happened?" Shadow once again attemped to reach out to her. She opened her eyes and looked around at the shocked faces of her friends.

"Sorry, just something I remembered from when I was a kid." She whispered. She wiped her tears away and got up. Shadow stood up as well, but pulled Dragon into an embrace. They both blushed from both the sudden embrace, and the fact that their friends had been watching them.

"Are you alright?" Dragon asked him. "You don't normally do this. The last time you did was when you had the flu." This earned her a small smile from him.

"I wanted to make you feel more secure. Sorry if you think this is strange." He said, looseing his grip.

"Don't be," Dragon said, "It feels good." They stood like that until someone came into the apartment.

"Okay, what the hell did I miss?" Rouge said when she saw Shadow and Dragon in an embrace.

"Shadow and Dragon got into fight, we set all this up, Sonic suggested we tell each other a liitle about ourselves, Dragon started cry, Shadow embraced her, they both then embraced each other then you walked in." Fang said.

"That was a mouth full." Rouge said. Dragon quickly puled away from Shadow and sat on the couch. The blush on her face deepened to a shade of red that made her look like Knuckles.

"Sonic, next time you want to know more about someone, ask them in private." Dragon said, a little hashly.

"It's not my fault you started to cry like a baby!" Sonic said. He quickly covered his mouth while Dragon sat there with a hurt and shocked expression on her face.

"You blue furred bastard! I was crying because I remembered how my grandparents died! In fact, I was the one by my grandfather's side when he died!" She screamed, once more in tears. Dragon stood up and ran out of the room at Sonic Speed.

"Nice going, faker! Now she feels worse than before!" Shadow said.

"Why do you care? It's not like your in love with her!" Sonic yelled back.

"I do love her, and with all my heart! And you hurt her! You made her remember her grandparents' death!"

Everyone looked at Shadow with shocked looks. They hadn't expected to hear him say anything like that. Even Ash was shocked by Shadow's outburst. He couldn't laugh or joke about him.

"You what?" Everyone asked at the exact same time.

"I said I love Dragon, and I'll scream it to the high heavens above! I've loved her longer than I've loved anyone else, which means, since we met I loved her. Now if none of you mind, I'm going to go find Dragon." With that, he left.

* * *

Dragon had run out of her apartment, into the city, into the park, then into the forest. She flew up to a branch on the tallest tree there, a place Shadow had told her about and showed her. Dragon smiled at the mental picture of Shadow she had from when they first met.

"You might be a pain," She said to no one in particular. "But I love you no matter what. I just hope some day we could be together."

"I hope so as well Dragon." She turned around to met crimson red eyes, eyes that belonged to only one hedgehog in the world other than herself. Dragon's eyes started to water, a sure sign she was going to cry.

"Go away Shadow. I want to be alone." She told him cooly.

"Why should I? It looks like you need someone with you right now."

"Please leave. I just need to be alone."

"I'm not going to go. You have two options: come home with me or stay here and dwell in the past."

Dragon was suprised by what he had said. She never thought he'd care about that way. What he said a few minutes before replayed in her mind. Did he really hope they could be together?

"Fine. I'll go home. But if Sonic pisses me off again, I'm throwing him in the ocean." She said. Shadow chuckled at her words, as did she.

"Well, I hope he does." Shadow said.

"You're an idoit Shadow."

"Yes I am. But I'm _your_ idoit."

Dragon blushed at him. Shadow suddenly grabbed her and was holding her close to his chest. He, too, developed a blush, as Dragon's deepened immensely.

"Shall I carry you home?" He asked. His companion giggled while he smiled down at her.

"Please." Dragon said. The reason she didn't want to walk home herself was because she always enjoyed when Shadow carryed her around. Though she knew she would fall asleep on the way, she execpted his kind offer.

"Well then, let's get going." He said as he jumped from the tree to the ground. He began to walk at a slow pace, to help his friend drift to sleep. Shadow looked at her lovingly, wishing Dragon could know the full excitent of his love towards her.

'_Sweet dreams, my angel._' He thought. As though she heard his thought, Dragon nuzzled her had into his chest fur. Shadow gave her a kiss on the forehead, gaining a smile from the sleeping form.

* * *

**Like it? I thought the fight was crappy and cheesy. To be honest, I thought the flashback was preety good. My mom heard my idea for it and said I should write horror books. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review if you want when your done. Disclamier:I own nothing but the OCs.**

* * *

Shadow had been walking for twenty minutes carrying his friend, who had ultimately fallen asleep. Dragon had her head buried half way into his chest. She was lightly snoring, you had to put your ear next to her mouth to hear it.

"Wake up, sleepy head. We're home," Shadow said. "And I think we're missing a pary and a couple of our drunk friends."

"Okay," She stated. "But I'm not walking up there."

Shadow was about to argue when he felt her nuzzle her face deeper into his chest. He heaved a sigh and ran up to the tenth floor in a matter of seconds. Dragon rolled out of his arms and onto the floor, landing neatly. When the duo reached their apartment, they heard laughing and a loud crash.

"What the hell?" They both asked. When they opened the door, they saw Knuckles laying on the floor. Rouge was holding in a laugh, while everyone else were laugh like hyenas.

"Ya know, this is what happens when he has to much to drink," Dragon said. "Rouge, did you do this?"

"No." She said.

Knuckles moaned from his position on the floor while Rouge helped him up. Ash was laughing into next week.

"I have a way to sober him up," Dragon said, "But I need some candy."

"We have some in the kitchen." Shadow said.

"Alright." Dragon said, getting the candy.

"What are you even doing Dragon?"

"Simple. I'm making a drink that can get him sober, or at least help him understand what's going on around him. How much did he have to drink?"

"One cup of vodka." Sonic replied.

"Oh lord, no wonder he's so messed up." Dragon said.

While she was making her drink, everyone else was trying to wake Knuckles. They were having some trouble however. He kept kicking at them all the while.

"If this was his gift, then I like it," Rouge said. "He needs to act like this more."

"Done!" Dragon happily exclaimed. The drink itself looked disgusting, brown, old, much like dirty water.

"It looks like dirty water," Cream said.

"Well, it tastes better than it looks," Dragon replied.

Rouge took the drink out of her hands and gave it to Knuckles.

"What happened. Uhh, my head hurts." He said afterwards. Tree giggled lightly while the others were trying to hold in their laughs.

An hour later, all the gifts were opened, the cake was eaten(mostly by Dragon, Silver, Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles), and everone was currently sitting in the living room watching a horror film. The movie was "Saw", and almost everyone was scared. Amy was holding onto Sonic while he himself look like he had just met death. Tails and Cream were terrified to say the least. Ash and Tree were huddled together from the fright. Fang looked sick(he didn't like movies with alot of gore). Knuckles was stroking Rouge while she had her face in his chest. Silver and Blaze were shuddering at every scene with blood. Scourge was shaking from the way everyone in the film was dieing. Shadow and Dragon weren't even fazed! Dragon fell asleep and Shadow was simply bored. After the movie, everyone but Knuckles, Shadow, Dragon, and Rouge had left the apartment.

"Again, how were you two not scared?" Knuckles asked.

"It didn't even look good to begin with." Shadow said.

"It was boring. That's the only reason why I fell alseep. Good dream though. I had an unlimited supply of candy." Dragon said.

"Okay?" Was the reply from Rouge.

"Rouge, can I talk to you in private?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure. We can talk in my room. Those two don't go in there."

"The only reason is because the last time we went in there, you were talking to yourself." The hedgehogs replied. Rouge rolled her eyes and draged Knuckles into her room. Once they were gone, Shadow quickly grabbed the remote.

"Hurry up Dragon! We might miss what they're talking about!"

"I'm coming! Give me a break!" Dragon had left to get a dvd player from her room. The fact was, when Rouge had left one day, Shadow and Dragon installed a camera in her room. Knuckles was blushing while Rouge was sitting on her bed.

"Well, I'm still waiting." She said.

"I just wanted to tel you I love you." He said. Rouge got up, walked over to him, and kissed dead on the lips. Dragon was smiling proudly at the fact those two had gotten together, and Shadow's mouth was hanging open, like Dragon had just agreed to go on a date with him. The hedgehog duo turned off the dvd player and turned it to a cooking show.

"Oh, food." Dragon said, drooling.

"That does look good." Shadow said, begining to drool as well. The chef was making tons of desserts that both hedgehogs enjoyed. When Rouge and Knuckles came back they saw Dragon and Shadow staring at the TV, drooling.

"Wake up!" Knuckles yelled. Dragon threw a pillow at him without taking her eyes off the screen.

"They can't hear you. Well, they can but they're not paying attention." Rouge said. Finally a comercial came on, and Shadow and Dragon were knocked out of their trances.

"Ass." They said.

"Bye Knuckles." Rouge said, attemping to get him out of the apartment.

"Wanna come with me back to Angel Island?" He asked.

"Rouge, just go with him. All me and Shadow are gonna do is watch cooking shows." Dragon said.

"Fine. Let's go." She said, leaving the apartment with Knuckles following behind her.

Two hours later, Shadow and Dragon were asleep. Shadow was sitting back against the couch, very relaxed. Dragon had her head in his lap, facing the TV, while her body was some-what curled. Her dreams suddenly shifted from one thing to the next.

**Dragon's Dream**

Dragon had been dreaming about candy one second, the next she's in her birth village, in a cabin that was familiar.

"Were the hell am I?" She asked her self. As though all her answers about the strange place were answer, a fox duo came busrting into the cabin. Dragon tried to slam them againist the wall with her tail, but it passed right through them. Six cats and four hedgehogs ran out from where they were hiding.

'_That's me!_' Dragon thought as she noticed a black and red striped hedgehog. '_It can't be, can it? This.... this is the day I really ever killed. And the day when Tree's parents and brother died.'_ She remembered. This was the harshest memory she could remember.

"_We're here to avange our fathers' death._" One of the foxes said. A frighten little white hedgehog was cowering behind a larger green one.

"_You're fathers killed my grandparents!_" The green one yelled. Both foxes laughed. They seemed to be enjoying what was at hand.

**Reality**

Shadow had just woken up and it was close to midnight. He looked to his lap to see the face of his angel. Only her face had a look of anger and fear.

"What the hell?" Shadow said outloud.

**Dragon's Dream**

The foxes had been there, not making a sound.

"_You're grandparents killed them, and for no reason._" The other said.

"_They had to! If they didn't then we wouldn't be here!_" A young Dragon said. "_Scourge, take Snow and get out of the way. Now!!_" She told her adopted brother. He did as he was told, taking the younger hedgehog and get away from Dragon. He moved to a farther part of the room where he could still see her, but far enough to not get hurt from what was about to unfold.

Dragon's claws came ripping out of her gloves. Her fangs grew to the point where they could be easily seen. Her bright red stripes became a deep, dark blood red(A/N:Consider this her dark super form). The foxes were not scared however.

"_Die!_" Dragon growled, lungeing at the fox duo.

**Reality**

"Die!" Was the word the escaped with the growl from Dragon. Shadow was worried. The last time she had remembered part of her past, she had broken down in tears.

"Wake up, Dragon! Please!" He pleaed with her.

**Dragpn's Dream**

The young version of Dragon had attacked the duo with force, her claws hooking onto the neck the one. She pulled her hand threw and tore half his throat out, blood splatterign over her. Her growls became deeper as she tore at the next one, this time taking her claws and raking them across his chest and stomach. The fox howled in pain, which was cut short as Dragon bit his throat out, blood seeping onto her clothes and mouth.

"_What-what did I do?_" She said after returning to normal. The blood of the two foxes covered nearly her entire person.

The group look horrified at the sight: the two mutilated bodies of the foxes and Dragon herself.

"No, no no no no no NO!!!" The seventeen-year-old Dragon screamed. "This can't be! I-I never would hurt anybody on purpose!"

Suddenly she was out of the cabin and harsh memory, and back in her living room. Shadow was staring at her, worry showing in his eyes.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked quietly.

"The day when I killed someone," She replied just as quiet. "Shadow, I've killed and I remember how it happened, who was there, what it all looked like."

Dragon had begun to cry once more. Shadow quickly embraced her once more, his grip never loosening. He let her cry into his shoulder, as soon her crying became sobbing.

"It's okay. That was the past, it happened a long time ago. There is no need to think about that," He said into her ear. He had begun to stroke her quills to comfort her. Dragon looked up into his face, to see him smiling a smile he only gave to her. Crimson eyes met ruby, and soon their lips connected.

It felt like heaven for the two hedgehogs. Dragon licked Shadows lips, asking for entry to his mouth, which he quickly granted. Her tounge swept over his teeth towards the back of his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Letting a low moan escape from her thoart, Dragon begun to wrap her hands around his neck. Soon their tounges met, and begun to intertwine with each other.

"Hey guys! I came to pick some thing up." Rouge said as she and Knuckles came into the apartment. They stop dead in their tracks when they saw the two hedgehogs on the couch kissing each other very, very passionately.

"Watch cooking shows my ass!" She said, loud enough for the two to hear her. Their kiss abruptly ended when they her Rouge. Both her and Knuckles stood in the door way. Dragon had a blush that was redder than Knuckles, while Shadow's was ten times worse.

"We were busy!" Dragon said, her blush giving off her embarssment.

"You said all you were gonna do was watch cooking shows, and here you are making out on the couch!" Rouge said happily.

"I have a feeling that you're going to tell everyone about this." Dragon said.

"Of course! I have to call Amy first!" Rouge yelled, reaching for her cell phone. Knuckles pushed her into the apartment to keep the other occupants from calling the police.

After Rouge had called and woken up everyone in their group, they wer all standing in the living room. The news was sure to leek to the media very soon. Everyone in the room had been asking Shadow and Dragon if they really did make out, and the answer was the same for all of them.

"Yes, we made out!" For the tenth time that morning they had said it.

"Just wait 'till our birthday! Won't Mom and Dad be so proud of you Dragon?" Silver said to his twin. She was very worried about what to say at to her parents at her eighteenth birthday party. The party would take place in the village like it had every year for them, only this time they were bringing some friends.

"That day will be hell." She said.

* * *

**Next chapter: Dragon and Silver's Birthday!!! Yay! Now, just as a little preview, here's what going down. The chpater will open up with Shadow, Sonic,Knuckles,Silver,Tails,Scourge, and Dragon's father River at a goth-like store looking for gifts for Dragon. In another store, Dragon,Amy,Rouge,Cream and Cheese,Dragon's little sisters Snow and Leaf,Vanilla,Blaze, and Dragon's mother Sun are doing the same for Silver. You have to guess what happens afterward. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is!!! The last chapter!!!! As before, this chapter will take place on the day of Silver and Dragon's 18th birthday. Do enjoy! Disclaimer:I own only the OCs and the village.**

* * *

Her birthday had come all to soon for Dragon, as she was supposed to tell her parents and little sisters about her and Shadow. Now, she was in a store with her mother Sun, her sisters Snow and Leaf, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Blaze, Rouge, and Vanilla. They were all looking for gifts for Dragon's twin brother Silver.

"Big sister," Leaf said. "Are you and Shadow dating?"

The blush that had haunted Dragon since yesterday had returned, "Why do you care?"

"Because, I want to know if I'll have a neice or a nephew!"

"I'm not pregnate, alright?"

"But you and Shadow made out right?"

"Ya know something Leaf. You're a little to young to be asking those questions."

"So?"

"Shut up."

They had been standing there for two minutes before Sun came and draged them away. Afterwards, they had all begun to look for gifts, thankfully Leaf didn't help Dragon. Snow picked a gift that both her and Silver could enjoy. It was an all access back-stage pass for all the upcoming concerts in the village.

"Dragon, do you think Silver will like my gift?" She asked the older female.

"Of course he will. Now, do you think you could help me find a gift?"

"Sure!"

* * *

In another store in the village, was the boys of the group. Shadow was walking down an aisle with Sonic, Silver, Scourge, Tails and River following him. He stopped at a group of collars and bracelets. Shadow was staring at one in particular. It was a blood red spiked collar. He trailed his hand along it, as if making sure it was in perfect condition.

"Um, Shadow, you do know what those are used for right?" Sonic asked.

"I know very well what they are used for. I don't intend to get them for that purpose though." He grabbed the collar and four spiked bracelets and went to the counter, while everyone else looked for something.....that didn't seem too strange. Silver found a CD of Dragon's favorite band, Skycycle. And it was her favorite album, with the song '_It's Terror Time Again_'. Sonic found a few pocket knifes, seeing as how she always complained about how Shadow was allowed to keep guns in the apartment while she couldn't keep a few pocket knifes. Scourge found some hand guns, as he thought it would be fair if she also had some guns. River didn't get anything. He thought he could lie and say he and her mother bought the same gift.

"Let's go. We can't stay here all day," Shadow said. "River, don't you have something important to attend to back at your house?"

"Oh crap! Hurry up and pay for your things, I'll see you back at the house!" He said, running out of the store.

"Uh, alright. See ya dad!" Silver called after his father.

"Shadow, what's with the leash and tag?" Tails asked him. Shadow looked down at his items and noticied the items Tails had questioned.

"Well, Tails. What do you think they're for?"

"Things a kid my age shouldn't know about or talk of in a store."

"Like?"

"What do you think?"

"So? When me and Dragon were four, we saw our parents making love!" Silver said.

"Gross! Why did you even go in there?" Sonic responded.

"Well, the two of us wanted a midnight-snack and we couldn't reach the cuboard soooo, yeah."

"Okay, now I feel sick."

"So did we."

Shadow had become annoyed with the conversation between the two other hedgehogs. "Just. Stop. Talking." Silver paused in mid-sentence, but took the chance, as did Sonic. When they had paid for everything, the group walked to the largest house in the village.

"I still can't get over the fact that this is the biggest house here." Tails said.

"Well, that's one of the benifets of being the children of the Village Guardians." Scourge told him. Everyone was already there. While everyone else looked glad to see the males return, Dragon gave them all death glares, as if daring any of them to say a thing about her and Shadow.

"Come on Silver."

"Coming." As the twins walked out of the home, everyone started to talk about the party for them and the gifts that were bought. Although when Shadow revealed his gift, all women in the room were silent.

"Is that?" Amy asked.

"Hey, we didn't even suggest it. He chose it himself." Sonic said. Sun looked Shadow with confused eyes, yet understanding ones.

"You bought this? For my daughter?"

"Of course. She once told me how she liked spiked jewlery so, yeah."

"That's not the only reason." Rouge muttered. Knuckles chuckled quietly, but loud enough for Shadow to hear. The black hedgehog narrowed his gaze on his two friends, causeing them to become scared. Shadow smirked at the reaction. River came out of the kichen wearing a pink apron and carrying a cake with half of it having white frosting and the other half having black.

"You went all out with the cake this year daddy!" Leaf said happily.

"Well, it is for the twins." He replied to his youngest daughter.

"Excuse me but, why the hell are you wearing a pink apron?" Sonic asked.

"Blame Snow." River said pointing to the white furred girl. Snow laughed, content with his answer. Scourge picked up the small white hedgehog and put her on his shoulders.

"We'd better start wraping these. They might come back any second." Leaf said.

"They left not two minutes ago. Why would you be worried?" Cream asked.

"They can show up any second. They don't like being out so much. Especially on their birthday," Snow said. "They enjoy being with us and friends on this day." River set the cake down and begun to wrap Snow and Leaf's gifts. Sonic put his in a decorated box and wraped it. Scourge put his up on a shelf. Shadow carefully wraped his in bright green wraping paper, and signed his name across it. After he was done, he took a tour around the living room, looking at all the pictures of the families that lived there(A/N:In the village, the job of being the gurdian can be passed on to another family, and the current one is Dragon's family, starting with her great-great-great-great-great-great grandparents).

A certain picture caught his eye, and turned to see it better. '_What could this one be? Maybe it's from when Dragon's grandparents were still alive._' Shadow thought to himself. Indeed it was a picture of her grandparents when they were alive. In it, were two silver furred hedgehogs, two black furred ones, a bright blue one, a yellow one with her stomach slightly protruding from her, and a green one.

"Like this pic, huh?" Someone said from behind him, scareing him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Scourge? You nearly gave me a heartattack!" Shadow said. The green hedgehog laughed, but regained his composer.

"That a picture of our family before my grandparents died. See thats me, Dragon, Silver, my parents, Snow, my Grandpa Platinum and Grandma Shade,"He said, pointing to each of the hedgehogs. He even pointed to his mothers stomach, which at the time held Snow.

"I see Silver and Dragon take after their grandparents." Shadow said.

"They also get their powers from an ancient part of our family. Dragon gets hers from a member named Dragonia. She could turn himself into a dragon at will, kinda like Dragon. Silver gets his from another named Aceon. Funny thing is that both sets were twins."

"Interesting." Shadow said.

* * *

Silver and Dragon had walked into te forest and were sitting in a tree.

"Hey Silver?" Dragon said.

"Yeah?"

"Remember whe Grandma and Grandpa showed us this tree?"

"Couldn't forget it if I tried."

"I can't belive we haven't forgotten about this. We really need to show this to Snow and Leaf someday."

"We should." The twins just sat in the tree, staring at the wonderful scenerey.

"Come on. Let's head back. They're probly waiting." Silver said.

"Yeah, I want my cake and presents! Lets go!" Dragon said. They started to walk home, when a metal claw grabbed them both.

"Sonic, Shadow, Scourge, anyone HELP! SONIC! SHADOW! SCOURGE! HELP!!" Dragon screamed at the top of her lungs. Luckily them al heard her and came to help. Their capture was Eggman.

"Goddamn you Eggman! It's their birthday! Why the hell would you do this?!" Shadow yelled.

"Simple. I've studied them both and discovered that if I invoke painful memories, I can unleash their dark power!" He explained.

"What?! Dark power? What dark power?!" Sonic asked.

"When I was younger, maybe ten, I killed two foxes that were related to the ones that killed m grandparents. It consumed me, and I couldn't control myself. If Eggman can spark that anger, then I might kill all of you!" Dragon said in tears.

"Look, I'll risk my life to save and protect you Dragon," Shadow said. "I love you with all my heart. I don't want to see you in any more pain!"

"Shadow, I might kill you! Don't you understand?"

"Shut-up! It's time for us to take our leave." Eggman said, flying off.

NOOOOOO!" Shadw yelled. He started to punch at the trees. He soon fell to his knees in defeat. "I know what to do."

* * *

"Get me out of here you fat bastard!" Dragon yelled from a pod filled with blue liquid. She was floating in it, and somehow not drowning. She was pounding on the glass as hard as she could, which was tireing her.

"Now just relax. This won't take long." Eggman said. He pushed a red button which released a dark red liquid into Dragon's pod.

"Ahhh, make it stop!" Dragon yelled. The pain was intense, the exact same pain she felt when she saw her grandparents killed and when she saw the foxes.

"Its going just as planned Doctor," Bocoe said. "We should have 'Dark Death Dragon' very soon."

"Perfect. That deadly hedghog will be of much use to us."

"What's happening to me?! I can't control myself! My power! I can't keep it contained!" She yelled. Instead of turning into her dark super form, she turned into her light from. Her normally black fur truned a nice, clean white. Her red stripes and eyes all turned blue.

"What the?" Eggman said. Just the the door was destroyed by Shadow. Sonic and Scourge ran passed him as he went for Dragon' pod.

"Let me show you my new minion. Dark Death Dragon, destroy them!" Eggman said, releasing Dragon from her pod.

"Big mistake Eggman," She said in a monotone voice. "Your time has come!" 'Dark Death Dragon' released her wings and flew for Eggman. "You take the pain of others and use it fo your own gain. What right have you to use them, their pain?" Eggman cringed in fear. "That won't protect you. It's time for your final judgment call. Dark Zero Reverse!" The attack hit him dead on, opening a portal to another world. The 'Dark World'.

"What?! But you were supposed to help me elminate those hedgehogs!" He said a the portal slowly closed on him.

"Whatever intenions you had for me were never to be fulfilled. My true purpose as _Light_ Dragon is to protect my friends and my ancient power from those like you," Dragon said, her monotone voice filling the air. Everyone could only stare in confusion at the scene before them.

"Damn," Sonic and Shadow said.

"There will be no return from the 'Dark World'. You shall spend all of time there, never to be free again," Dragon said, sealing the portal.

"I will be free! Just you wait!" Were his last words. Dragon turned towards her friends and flew to the ground. Her white fur went back to its normal coal black. Her blue stripes turned back to their bright red color. Finally, her shining blue eyes changed back to the ruby red Shadow had fallen in love with.

"That was.....strange," Dragon said.

"Um, hello! YOU GUYS FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Silver yelled.

"Shut up. You're to old to be whining like that," Dragon teased. Jumping up and slaming her fist into the glass, she freed her twin.

"Thank you. Also, how the hell did you do that? I've never once seen you turn into Light Dragon," Silver said. As if his question had been answered, six orbs of light had appered. Slowly they turned into shapes, bodies. When they had finished, the orbs were, in origin, hedgehogs.

"Well done Dragon. We did not think you would be able to summon the power of your light form," The yellow male hedgehog stated.

"Grandma Shade, Grandpa Platinum, Grandma Autumn and Grandpa Gold?" Dragon asked. The four oldest-looking hedgehogs nodded.

"Mom, Dad?" Scourge looked at the other two present glowing hedgehogs. They, too, nodded.

"HOLY CRAP!" Dragon, Silver, and Scourge yelled. They ran into the arms of the ones they had named. Platinum released the twins and walked over to Shadow.

"Take good care of her. I can tell that you both love and need each other," He said to the young black furred male. He turned to River and said, "Son, I know I hadn't been as much of a help as I could when you were raising Dragon, Scourge and Silver. But look at all three of them now. They're strong and can make it through life, if they have the right company."

"Father, I don't care about that. I needed to raise my children with my wife on my own. And I can also see were their futures lead," River said.

"Honey, we have to go," Shade called out. Platinum ran back to the group of deceased hedgehogs.

"Enjoy your lives for many years to come!" They yelled before being engulfed by yellow light, disappering with it.

"I say we head back and enjoy what's left of our birthday," Silver said.

"Agreed!" Shadow grabbed Dragon's arm and quickly pulled her close to his body.

"Shadow? What are you doing?" She asked, blush returning for what seemed like the millionth time. Shadow said nothing but instead kissed her on the lips, everyone watching. Dragon had her arms around his neck in an instant, pulling him close attempting to deepen the kiss.

"Guys, we have to go," Sonic said. Yet the black hedgehogs continued to kiss.

"Gross! Please just stop!" Snow and Leaf pleaed.

"Not until we run out of air," Shadow said quickly. He licked his partners lips to try to get inside her mouth, which was successful. As slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, Dragon moaned from the pure pleasure of it. Their tongues met once again and twisted and twirled together, sliding over each other.

"Well, I can see what Father meant by 'right company',"River whispered to his wife, who nodded in response. Slowly Dragon pulled away from Shadow, blush ten times deeper.

"Let's go home, so I can get away from all this kissing," Leaf said.

"Fine. Besides, I still want my cake!" Dragon said. Leaf rolled her eyes and everyone laughed.

"Bet I can beat you guys back to the house!" Silver said.

"No way! I can totally beat you at that!" Snow said.

"I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back!" Leaf yelled.

"I can break the sound barrier!" Scourge, Shadow, Dragon, and Sonic hollered. The seven hedgehogs all ran out the broken door leaving the others to give chase to them. When they arrived, they heard Sonic and Dragon argueing over who had won.

"I won so get over it!"

"No, I was the first one on the steps! You were the second!"

"Dragon did win," Snow said, her brothers, sister and Shadow nodding.

"Forget it!" Sonic yelled in defeat.

"HA! Told ya!" Dragon boasted. She walked into the house and sat down, looking at the cake. She instanly began to drool at it, as did her brother.

"Stop drooling. It's gross," Leaf said. Dragon threw a pillow at her, which was thrown back to her.

"Give us cake," Silver and Dragon mindlessly said.

"Presents first, cake later," River said. After getting them to stop staring at the cake( they had to blindfold them), the twins recived their presents.

"Knifes and a gun? Thanks you guys!" Dragon said happily at the two hedgehogs.

"You welcome, lil' sis!" Scourge replied.

"By one freakin' year are you older than me!"

"An all access back-stage pass? Damn, Snow. You went all out," Silver said to his near-identical little sister.

"Thanks, big bro!"

Shadow waited in a dark corner. That is, until Leaf had brought to the rest of the group.

"Might as well get mine ready," He muttered to himself. He quickly grabbed the green colored gift.

"Holy! Silver! How in God's name did you get this?!" Dragon asked.

"Simple. I found it in a store," He said.

"But I've looked in every music store in the village and back home. How did you get it so easily?"

"Like I said, I found it."

"Hey, Dragon. Open my gift," Leaf said.

"Okay, why do I have a feeling I'm either gonna get hurt, or I'm be embaressed?"

"Just open it."

"Fine," Inside the box was a type of gauntlet.

"Like it? I thought of making a command gauntlet 'cause of how me and Daddy can make a plant-water type dargon for you and it's hard to control."

"Wow. Thanks Leaf," Dragon said, embracing her youngest sister.

Three hours later, after almost all the presents were open, it was time to eat the cake.

"CAKE, CAKE, CAKE,CAKE!" The twins chanted.

"Pray they don't have a sugar rush," River whispered in his wife's ear.

"If they do, then I give you full permission to knock them out," She whispered back. Dragon's hand grabbed a large piece of cake had bit into it, frosting flowing at the sides of her mouth. Silver soon followed, then Leaf, and so on.

"I want more cake," Dragon said, sadden at the fact the cake was entirely devourered.

"Same here," Her white furred twin said.

"Wait, Shadow. You had a gift for Dragon you never gave her," Sonic suddenly said to the ebony hedgehog.

"Give me my present!" Dragon said from the kitchen.

"Fine. Come here if you want it." In a split second, Dragon was facing him, her eyes burning into his. "Close your eyes."

She did as she was told, and felt something on her ankles, then her wrists and finally her neck.

"What in the world?" She asked when she saw the braclets on her wrists. She looked down to see identical ones on her ankles.

"You look like a pet," Snow said, eyeing the collar around her older sister's neck. Dragon, too, saw the collar and blushed.

"I think it looks cute on her," Shadow calmly said.

"Holy crap. It's the end of the world. Shadow thinks something's cute," Rouge said.

"Oh Shadow," Dragon said in a sing-song like voice. When her turned, he met her lips once again. He pulled her close to him, the braclets and collar's spikes lightly scratching against him. Slowly he rubbed her sides, making her shudder.

"HELLO!" Sonic yelled into both their ears.

"Sorry," Dragon said, blushing deeper than ever.

"Why don't we take this upstairs Dragon?" Shadow whispered in her ear, the feel of his breath tickling her.

"Gladly." She said, pulling up the stairs towards her old bedroom.

"Wow. Those two are already in the bed and they haven't even started dating," Blaze said.

"Yeah. Those two haven't even slept together," Scourge motioned towards Knuckles and Rouge, both of whom blushed.

"Hey, is it gonna be a boy or a girl Dragon?" Leaf yelled up to the couple.

"Can it Leaf!" Came both voices. The whole downstairs bust into laughter.

* * *

**And that's the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Dragon: I thought you wanted to-(cut off by me)**

**Me: Hush! I don't want them to know!**

**Shadow: Won't they at least guess what happens to us? **

**Me: Maybe.**

**Dragon: Yeah, and won't they _want _to know of our future together?**

**Me: Shut up, you guys! You might give away spoilers!**

**Shadow & Dragon: Too bad. **

**Me: Bye!**


	6. Epilouge

**Since I got a review saying for more, I thought of an epilouge and sequel! The sequel should come out soon. I HAD TO GO TO SCHOOL THE DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS EVE!!!! I am now happily insane. Enjoy! Btw, the epilouge is in Dragon's POV.**

* * *

**Dragon's POV:**

A month. Has it really been that long? I guess it's ture when they say that time flies whne you're having fun. Exactly one month ago was my eighteenth birthday, me and my twin brother Silver. Also on that same day I sent Eggman to the 'DarkWorld' for all time.

"Hey there Crazy," Oh, and did I mention me and Shadow were goning out? I didn't? Well, you know now.

"Shut up, you're ruining my peace," I simply said.

"Are you sure you just don't want to get morning sickness?" Another thing I left out. I was pregnate. With Shadow's child, of course.

"You know the answer, Shadzy," I replied as cute as I could. He growled, how much I love that. He hated me little nickname for him. At least I didn't annouce to a whole mall my nickname for him, like Ashfur. '_After you're born kid, I'm gonna kill Ash,_' I thought. I closed my eyes hoping for sleep, but that didn't happen. Shadow waved a candy bar right in front of my nose. Yum, dark chocolate. Don't take this the wrong way, but I am a chocolate addict. The stuff is too sweet and yummy to hate!

"I thought that'd wake you up," Shadow smirked. Curse you, smell. Having inhanced senses of smell and hearing can be a blessing, and one hell of a pain. Now was one of the times I hated my sense of smell.

"I hate you," I breathed. Suddenly I felt something other than the couch beneath me, and take one wild guess at who. I didn't have to know why he did what he just did, but I think I has something to do with the night me and him spent together. Which had also been on my birthday.

"You get on my nerves, you know Shadzy," I joked and rolled carefully onto my belly to look him in the face.

"So?"

"So you might get caught in one of my moodswings sooner or later."

"Don't care."

"Why my parents think I'm crazy," I whispered. "Is because of you." I quietly slid myself to his right side, which was facing the back of the couch, and nuzzled my head into his chest. I heard his heartbeat, every beat helping me falling into, hopefully, peaceful slumber. He turned onto his side to face me, making me let out an accidental whimper. I've gotten too use to him being my pillow, but hey, it's best one I've had in years!

"I'm home," Somemone said from the door. Rouge. I wonder where she goes half the time, maybe to Angel Island to see her baby's father. Yes Rouge has a child with Knuckles. She had a one year old daughter, whom she had introduced me to. Amy was pregnate, too. Sonic damn near fainted when he heard, I still tease him 'bout that. My friend Tree was with Ash, and we might have one happy family of cats on our hands. Silver got Blaze pregnate, the dumb hedgehog. I really am the smart twin.

"Well, don't you two look happy," Knuckles said.

"If you guys are gonna do something, stay out of my room. Last time I went in there it smelled worse than Ash and Fang after taking a shower," I said. Never make someone whose prenate cross, you might end up outside a window on the tenth story of an apartment building, no wait, that's if you make me cross. Either way. Amy simply attacks you with her hammer, Blaze sets random things on fire, and Tree, well I won't say. It's too funny.

"Shut up," Came the reply from both.

"I love my job," I said happily. Then something started to come up, not good. I ran to the bathroom and, well, let's just say I hate morning sickness.

"Again, you engaged to her?" Knuckles asked when I came back. I guess I looked like a mess, felt like one too. Oh the joys of pregnancy.

"Yes, I did," Shadow said. I must be leaving stuff out, because right now you're probably confused. Well, the day Shadow found out I was pregnate he proposed to me. I told him after he proposed, though it probably wouldn't have made a difference. He hugged me and acted like the baby was already here. Then again I'm use to it.

And yes, the others had engaged to their girlfriends. Amy didn't act crazy when Sonic proposed. Weird. But the one I remember was my favorite was when Knuckles proposed to Rouge. She had him in one hug. He said he felt like he was dying.

"I'm happy he did. If he didn't, my dad would've knock him out," I said quietly. I guess I was falling asleep because Shadow had to shake me a little. I couldn't help it if I wanted. His scent was like my own personal drug. I tried to bury my nose further into his chest, but Shadow started to push my head away.

"Aww, come on Shadzy, please. I want to sleep," I whined. It almost always works. The black furred idiot ignored my plea. Now I was mad. I started to nibble on his arm since that was his closest body part to me.

"You're not getting your way this time," He teased. Okay, as soon as the kid is born, Shadow's my pillow wheather he likes it or not!

"Do you not remember the last time you denied her sleep?" Knuckles asked. I hung the poor hedgehog out the window, although that time I almost did drop him.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let her fall asleep on me again," I punched him in his side. Best I could.

"I hate you right now," I snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too, Dragon," He whipsered in my ear. God, why does that feel so good? That makes me want sleep even more. His hot breath ran down past my ear, his breath hot, warm, and sticky against me. Someone barged into the apartment. Didn't take long to find out who it was.

"What's up?" Ashfur. The smoke colored cat. He came up with his own nickname for Shadow: Dragon's Little Shadow. Poor Shadow. Ash had first said it right in the middle of the freaking mall!

"Get out," Shadow calmly said. Still not over the whole mall thing.

"Fur-fur," Tree started. The look in his face was priceless! He was redder than both Knuckles _and _blood!

"Please don't call me that," Ash begged. Tree, my brown furred feline friend (A/N: For a more detailed description, look on my profile) whom I have known since I was an infant and she was a kitten, simply pecked him on the cheek. I snuggled closer to Shadow, once more attempting to get some sleep. This time, in a response, he snuggled closer to me as well. Shadow started to pet my back which, even though I liked it, it was pissing me off.

"Quit it," I hissed into his ear. I was in one of my many moodswings. This one up: anger, lots of it. Victim: Shadow the Hedgehog. Almost as fast as I could run, I had my dragon tail wraped around his waist. Without moving from the couch, I had Shadow out the window once more.

"See, this is why I love you."

"I just might drop you, Hegdehog!" If you ever catch me calling any of my hedgehog friends "Hedgehog", then it just means they pissed me off.

"Alright, I won't try to do anything to you, happy?"

"Very," I replied, pulling him back into the apartment. I dropped him on the floor nearest the window. He might be my lover, fiance, and be the father of my unborn child, but Great God is he a pain!

"So, Shadow was hung out the window once more, huh?"

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled, scared out of my mind. How the Hell could he hide in the shadows, _and _escape my hearing and smell?!

"So, what's my ninja cousin Fang doing here?" Ash asked the black furred cat beside him. This cat's name was Fangulus I, or to simply put it, Fangulus the First. Fang, along with his cousin and Tree, had been my friend since we were infant and kittens. Fang was currently an apprentice under Espio the Chameleon. I guess Espio has already taught him the act of hiding, hell even Espio escapes my detection!

"I wanted to say hi to Dragon and Rouge. Once more you two, congrats," The jet-black cat replied. Fang tended to stay hidden in the shadows. What a strange cat. Then again his whole family was.

"Thanks Fangy," I tiredly said. I looked over to Shadow, sitting by the window. "Shadow, come here."

"Why?" He replied, very calmly.

"I need a pillow," I said with a yawn following. '_Damn it all Shadow!! If you don't get your ass over here, I'll go beserker on you!_' I bitterly thought. Hey, I needed my pillow.

"Will you fall asleep?" He asked, like an idiot. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Go on ahead, Shadzy. I won't bite," I said, hoping he'd lay down. "I promise."

"Fine," He gave in! Yes! A smile placed it self on my face as Shadow layed next to me. I quickly inhaled his smell. God, I love him and his smell. Once more, I was plunged into a new world of smells. He smelled of the nice, easy breeze, chocolate, and I think shampoo. Not sure on that one.

"Good night Dragon. I hope you have sweet dreams," Shadow said tenderly into my ear, like I was made of glass or something.

"Good night Shadow. I hope you have good dreams too," I whispered.

**Dream World**

Where. The. Hell. Was I. From no where, a beach just appeared in front of me. I knew I'm dreaming, but come on! A beach?! I haven't been to one in quite sometime. Oh, just great. A dream flashback. Why do I keep having these?

"_Hey, what are you doing out here by yourself?_" It was Shadow. From when we first met. Well, a few weeks after we met. And there I was, standing near the edge of the water.

"_I just want to be alone right now._" Hey, I was on an island with some rapist scientist, a jewel-thief bat, and a hedgehog with some mental problems. I _needed_ to be alone right then. So sue me.

"_Well, I don't think standing here all alone is a smart idea. Come on back to bed,_" He said, a small glow in his eyes from the full moon over head.

"_I'm not up to it,_" The past-me said. I always did act like that around people I didn't know. Truth behind the reason I didn't return with Shadow back to his room and nice, warm bed, was because I was sexually attacked by his boss, Eggman. I didn't want to go back inside. The fat man freakin' beat me up, just because I wouldn't let him have his way with me. I actually wanted to save myself for someone who really did love me. Result in the future: me getting together with Shadow in bed, not only to normally sleep. See, when I was stuck on the little island, Shadow offered to share his bed with me. I happily accepted. I was taken away from the memory of me and Shadow at the beach, and to my room, the night of my birthday.

"_Shadow, do you love me?_" My naked form from the past laying next to Shadow, whose arms were behind his head, and his legs tangled within the sheets. Thank God his middle was covered. I don't need to see at this moment.

"_For as long as I live,_" He happily said, moving closer to the past-me whom was fully naked but thankfully covered by the sheets.

"_Shadow, what if I get pregnant? It only takes one time,_" I said. We only did it one time, and took one time, too. Past- Shadow wrapped his arms around me from the past.

"_Then we'll start a new life together,_" He tiredly said. "_Now go to sleep, alright Dragon?_"

"_Sure thing, Shadow."_

**End of Dream**

I hate being woken up. But when it's my brother, I have certain rights. I punched him, right where it hurts! Hey, I don't like to be woken up.

"For Christ's Sake Dragon! Great God that hurts!" Silver howled on the ground, covering his middle and curled up in a ball. Whimp. Okay, I don't know what it's like to get hit there, but come on! This is Silver the Hedgehog we're talking about!

"Whimp," Fang casually said. See, when me and Fang agree on something, then it's true. Never argue with a black cat with amber eyes and a black hedgehog with red stripes and red eyes. You won't win.

"S-shut up Fang," Silver hissed. Blaze sat in the chair nearest the door. She watched Silver hiss in pain, rolling her eyes. It was getting hard for me to keep my laughter back, so I just giggled to get rid of some of the pressure in the held-back laugh.

"If you weren't pregnant I'd kick you ass in Dragon," Silver said, having fully gotten rid of the pain.

"Silver, if I wasn't pregnate, then I would've kicked Ash's ass from here all the way to Angel Island," I replied. Suddenly, I felt something kick me.

"The baby kicked!" I happily said. Then another kick.

"Well, the kid probably wants out," Sonic said.

"I'm not due for another eight months!" I whined.

I looked over at the blue idiot I called my friend. I swear, me and him have lineage somewhere, I just wish I knew where. Amy was standing nearby him, just as prego as me.

"If you wanted me to get up you just had to say so," I said sitting up. Soon, Amy and Sonic were next to me.

"Okay, where the hell is my fiance?" I asked when I noticed Shadow wasn't there.

"Left," Scourge said. I. Was. Pissed! I started to tear anything close to me to shreds. Why?! Why did he leave?! Was there someone else? No, Shadow loves me to much to cheat on me. But, where is he?

"Looks like Dragon's up," I hear Shadow's low voice. I turned towards the door and saw Shadow in the door way. I ran right into him and hugged him, asking why he left.

"I went out to get something for you," He said.

"What?" I was confused. What did he get. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket. It was so... beautiful. Shadow put it around my neck and stood back to look.

"Perfect," He whispered. "It's perfect."

"Dragon's little lover!" Sonic, Ash, and Silver yelled.

"I don't care about what you do. Just don't kill them," I said, walking into my bedroom. I could hear pleas for life through the door. Then I heard a very loud crash, and then two more. Damn, Shadow doesn't play. I walked out of my room and into the kicthen. I was hungry, and looked for something good to eat. Hey, a candy bar. Cool. I grabbed it and walked into the living room, seeing my brother and friends on the ground. Ash looked the worst. He had a black eye, some blood trickling from his mouth, and his tail was bent in an almost unnatural angle.

"That's what ya get for messing with Shadow," I said. "I just wish I could have helped."

"Don't worry Dragon," Shadow whispered. "As soon as the kid's born, we can both kill them."

"Hey Shadow," I started. "We haven't thought of names!"

"Crap, we should've done that awhile ago,huh?" He said.

"Okay Shadow. I was thinking Rio if it's a boy," I said. "I'll let you pick a girl name."

"Duma?" Shadow asked.

"I like it."

Then we had our two names. About five months later, I went to get a sonogram and found out that it was a boy. So his name was going to be Rio the Hedgehog. Three month later, little Rio was born. He looked exactly like his father, but had my ear and tail stripes as well. He's so beautiful, I can't believe me and Shadow had been able to make him. Sonic and Amy's little girl was named Skyscisk, pronuced sky-s-kiss. She was a light blue hedgehog, and Rio's closest friend. Ash and Tree's son was named Leonidas "Leo" the Cat. My nephew's name was Matthew "Matt" the Hedge-Cat.

So these were our kids. Me and Shadow's little Rio. Sonic and Amy's Sky. Ash and Tree's Leo. Rouge and Knuckles' Mary. And Silver and Blaze's Matt. They formed their own little group they called The Group. I just hope they don't hurt themselves. But now, the world has new heroes, ready to take a stand with the old, always ready for the danger, and most of all, always with together as friends. Their bond to never break. To hold together for as long as they live. Their futures intertwined for all time. They may fall, but will stand up once more, stronger than before.

Why did I just say that? I sounded like my Grandpa Platinum right then. Although all that is true. They are very strong, and we pray they will make the right choices.

* * *

She did sound like her grandpa. How funny!

Well, there you have it. The last chapter of "A Dark Past Revealed". And there will be a series to follow this. Until next time FanFiction! (American Idol music plays)


End file.
